


you could never

by indiavolojones



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bullying, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiavolojones/pseuds/indiavolojones
Summary: “What will you do when they leave you?” The demon asks, sick satisfaction derived from the way your parted lips tremble, you take a step back as they step forward. They are desperate to get their claws into you, to lap at your doubt and misery like the sweetest ambrosia.(You're being harassed by other students. Satan finds out.)
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 408





	you could never

**Author's Note:**

> request was: are you in the mood for some angsty writing? you're being bullied/shunned by demon classmates bc youre a weak human who gets to spend time with their revered nobility. it's now escalated to the point where satan has noticed. he is LIVID

You’ve faced down Lucifer before. 

You are not afraid of these lesser demons. They can jeer and mock you all they want, but they’re powerless to lay a finger on you. Even the boldest ones know that you could summon one of the brothers here with a snap of your fingers, in your heated anger, you tell them this much–and then one of them says:

“You’d burden them like that?”

Initially, you brush it off, brush them off like all the others. Your time in the Devildom has been challenging in an infinite number of ways, but the brothers caring for you has never been in question. But still, they latch one feeble hook into you, and as demons do, they aim for any perceived weakness. 

“You _don’t_ want to bother them.” They snicker, snaggled fangs peeking over their bottom lip, “Which is why you haven’t done it yet, and it means we’re _right_.” 

You open your mouth to deny it, but the devil’s smile is carnivorous in a way that makes you still your tongue as they purr, “You _know_ you’re nothing. Unworthy of the attention they give you. Or their praise. Their love. It’s all going to end because you’re not worth it, and _you know it_.” 

Their delight only seems to grow as they realize their words have struck a nerve with you–the first, after months of this harassment. Breathing is a little bit harder, but you’ve faced down Lucifer before. You are not afraid of these lesser demon–

“What will you do when they leave you?” The demon asks, sick satisfaction derived from the way your parted lips tremble, you step back as they step forward. They are desperate to get their claws into you, to lap at your doubt and misery like the sweetest ambrosia. 

“When they tire of you, an insignificant little human _pest_.” 

“Hey!” A voice calls out your name, and both you and the devil’s heads whip to face it. Satan has turned the corner into the hall, his arm outstretched for your attention. Your heart skips to see him, and you try to not let too much open relief bleed into your expression. The devil clicks their tongue in disappointment, causing you to look back at them. 

The devil gives you an almost sultry look, tongue flicking out to lap at the air as if they can taste your turbulent emotions, “Till we meet again, _human_.” 

It turns, bowing and offering a cheerful greeting to Satan as they cross briefly. Satan only addresses them with mild interest, attention caught on the stiff expression on your face. You’re still standing in the same space as he stands next to you, throwing his arm around your shoulder in an affectionate gesture mainly shown to rile up some of his brothers. 

Satan’s close proximity is usually a welcome warmth–but in this instance, you feel almost too raw to be touched. 

“Care to tell me what that was about?” Satan asks, his sharp eyes watching the hall for any remaining sign of any of the demon. The smile on your face is too big to be real, and Satan, damn his quick mind, realizes this at the same time as you.

“Nothing,” _Shit_ , you’re a terrible liar, how are you going to get out of this? “Just some questions about the coursework.” Satan is too close to keep this up, you want to lean out of his space, take a couple steps back; but then he’d be even more aware that something is wrong. 

Just when you’re about to try and spit up some other lie in the face of Satan’s relentless stare, he exhales sharply through his nose and steps back. You’re both relieved and saddened by the loss, watching as he places a hand on his hip. He tilts his head to the side, giving you his trademark wry smirk. 

“Are you struggling? You know all you need to do is ask me for help,” he says, and you stifle the sigh of relief. 

“I wouldn’t want to bother you,” you laugh, and Satan’s gaze sharpens once more, if only for a moment, but it’s enough to make your breath catch in your chest. 

“You could never.” 

“I _told_ you,” you bite, nails digging into your palms, “I am not afraid of you. You can’t lay a finger on me.”

“I don’t have to lay a finger on you to ruin you, _pest_ ,” the demon hums, black nails tapping against their cheek, “I only have to make you realize your true worth, and you’ll do the rest. Humans are tragic like that.” The demon sighs, as if that takes away some of their fun. 

“I’ve heard _enough_.” The voice that comes out of nowhere is so sudden, firm and startling that you and the demon both jump to face the voice, your eyes widening as Satan steps into view. Has he been there the entire time? Did he hear everything? But Satan’s not stalking down the devil, he’s stalking towards you–you close your eyes, bracing yourself. When nothing happens, you crack your eyes open. 

Satan’s bright green eyes are in your face, and he’s _furious_ , “Coursework? You’re an awful liar. How long has this been going on?” 

Hands waving in front of yourself, you try to calm him down, “Not that long, _please_ , it’s nothing I can’t handle.” You glance at the devil who doesn’t look half as intimidating as they did before Satan’s overwhelming aura arrived. Satan tilts your chin back at his face, before his hands rest on your upper arms. 

“ _Look at me_ , not them,” He says your name, and you fully allow yourself to look at him. You’re awed to see that there’s genuine concern there, behind the blatant fury steadily building–you’re amazed he hasn’t lost control. “Why didn’t you tell us? They’re not something you should have to handle,” he insists, “You are _so much better than them_.” 

The devil looks like they have half a mind to protest this, but they think better of it. You blink at Satan’s impassioned words, before a small smile somehow breaks on your face.

“…Yeah. You’re right. I should have said something,” you laugh, and the relief that blossoms in your chest at Satan’s open support is overwhelming. Your knees feel a little weak, and Satan spares a moment to cup your cheek, and you lean into it. Now that he knows you’re alright, his expression hardens again. Turning to face the devil, who steps back, he tilts his head. 

“As for _you_ ,” Satan snarls, stepping towards the devil and leaving you behind him as he speaks. 

“My eldest brother, despite his preferences, is a stickler for the rules. He would have me see you back to the council, where you would stand before Diavolo for your treason against his cultural program,” the devil blanches at the thought. “Then perhaps you will be dealt a swift and peaceful execution, as is our Lord Diavolo’s current fanciful attempt at being ‘ _humane_ ’.” 

“But I…” Satan murmurs, an eerie chill entering the empty hallway as he shifts into his demon form; the only indication of the type of expression on Satan’s face is the sheer terror on the face of the devil. 

_“I am not that kind.”_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i love all of you, but from 6ft away per cdc recommended guidelines 
> 
> (っಠ‿ಠ)っ ⊂(・﹏・⊂)
> 
> (indiavolojones.tumblr.com)


End file.
